


Fridays

by ObsidianDiamond



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Fireplaces, Fluff, Henry Stickmin Series: Fleeing the Complex, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Sick Character, fireplace fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDiamond/pseuds/ObsidianDiamond
Summary: Dmitri Johannes Petrov loved Fridays.Not because it's the start of the weekend, not because it was mostly the quietest day in the week, no. He loved them because of the routine he had with his lover for roughly twenty-five years.
Relationships: Dmitri Johannes Petrov/Grigori Olyat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Fridays

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another one with these two because I can't help myself.😅 Have fun reading^^

The routine was quite simple, to be honest.

It starts with closing the final report on his computer, saving it, of course, before turning the device off. As soon as he was sure that it was shut down, he stood up and grabbed the pile of folders on his table, walking over to a drawer standing on the other side of the room directly next to the door that led to the halls. He opened it and stuffed the pile inside, giving a satisfied smirk to see that it still fitted. As soon as he closed it, he walked over to his chair again to get his coat, putting it on before grabbing his bag, throwing it over his muscular shoulders with a grunt.

Before he walked out of the door, however, he turned around and gave the room one last look, making sure he didn’t forget anything. Dmitri couldn’t hold back a small smirk and turned off the lights, closing the door and locking it before he made his ways through the halls, heading for the exit. As he finally got into the yard, he took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air. His headache soothed a little bit, and the almost evil smirk slowly transformed into a soft smile, some of the tension disappearing off his scarred face. The old man shook his head to compose himself and immediately headed for the black car that stood next to the gate that led to the world outside – which was unreachable for most people who were spending the rest of their lives in the complex – almost as if it was waiting for him.

He got in, starting the engine before beginning to drive. The guards immediately made room for him to get through, knowing that their boss hated it to wait. He gave them a nod, surprising them, before he drove through and down the mountain. He reached out and turned the touchscreen on, immediately dialing the number of a very special someone.

“Да?”

The warden had to smile as the voice reached his ears, a fact that he only accepted because he was alone at the moment. “Hey. It’s me. I’m on my way home now.” He heard the person on the other side of the phone huff quietly and a rustle coming from the background. “Finally. I already thought I have to pick you up because you overworked yourself again.” Dmitri snorted, driving down the last bit of the road before he turned to the right and off the mountain. “That was one time.”

“You’re not the youngest anymore, Dimi.”, he heard his lover purr, and immediately turned red at that ridiculous nickname the other had chosen for him. Oh, how he hated it. “I told you to stop calling me that! That’s not a name I want to be addressed with by anyone.”, he growled, but there was more embarrassment than anger in his voice, which made the other laugh. “I wish you could see how much I care for that fact, my love.” “I don’t need to see your beautiful face to know that you couldn’t care less, Grigori.”, he sneered, but one could hear the smile in his words. Grigori Olyat, his right hand man, and the muscle of “The Wall”, laughed again, but had to cough afterward, letting a feeling of worry bloom in the old man’s chest. Ah, yes, he had almost forgotten the cold his lover had to suffer for many days now. The doctor even ordered him to stay at home so that he wouldn’t get pneumonia.

At first, he didn’t listen, but as his health state worsened as the days passed, Dmitri ordered him to stay at home, even going as far as to give the order to him by letter. He even had to sign it. He would never forget the hateful glare his lover gave him after he put the pen down.

“You couldn’t be more correct, my love. How long until you get home? Can I already set up the tea?”, the younger man asked softly, and he heard the rustle again. “Ten, fifteen minutes, depends on the traffic.”, the warden answered, a smile on his face, looking forward to the hot liquid running down his throat. “Alright, until then.”, he spoke, his voice a little bit smoother than before. He probably drank something. “Yes, bye.”, he spoke softly and ended the call, taking a turn to the right, and driving towards a small village, his home.

Ignoring the speed limits, the old man increased the speed just to get home as soon as he could, but his plan got crossed when he got in idiot in front of him on a street where it was impossible to drive by them. He released a long, angry cursing in Russian as he drove behind him and threw his head back, trying his best to calm himself. No need to mess his good mood up by getting angry by an idiot who thought it was wise to crawl over the road like they were a snail, only bigger and without slime. He almost cheered when they took a turn to the left and insulting them quietly before continuing to drive straight ahead, his eyes fixed on a huge house on the other side of the village.

His house.

It was not only the biggest, but also the darkest one. Its black surface made it almost seem like there was a hole of existence in the middle of nowhere, wouldn’t it be for the window of the living room which gave off a dim light. It was surrounded by a dark fence that shielded his entire yard from any kind of snoopers, only the heavy gate exposed a little bit of the area Dmitri likes to spent his time at when it was a little bit warmer, like today. But no matter how warm it was down here, the mountain was always covered in snow, the entire year. That was one reason why he hated summer. It was likely to get sick with wearing nothing more than a thin t-shirt and jeans under the coat. Last year, it had been him, this year, however, Grigori was the unlucky one.

He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts before parking his car in the parking slot, getting out immediately. He dusted himself off and took off his coat and threw it to the backseats for Monday, grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder just like he did in the office.

He slammed the door closed and locked his car, walking towards his house, pushing the gate open. He pressed his finger against the screen installed into the wall and waited for the door to unlock before he opened it, stepping inside. The warden was greeted with a grey hall that led to several rooms and to the yard on the other end. The floor was made of dark, almost black wood and fitted perfectly with the house’s dark yet calming ambiance. He straight went to the living room, where he immediately spotted a certain man on the couch, his eyes fixated on the TV. He wore a simple grey hoodie with comfortable black trousers, paired with a black pair of socks. His normally proper hair and beard were a little bit messy.

“Hey.”, Dmitri spoke softly, getting the other’s attention quite easily. A small smile slowly spread on the younger man’s lips as he recognized the voice of his lover, and he turned his head to look at him, his eyes a little bit tired but still shining with life. “Hey.”, he greeted back, smiling softly as the taller male walked over to him, leaning down to press a kiss to his scarred lips. “How are you feeling?” “A lot better.”, his right hand man, lover, and boyfriend told him with a roll of his eyes. “I’m only waiting for the days to pass so I can finally get back to work. I’m honestly feeling quite unproductive when I’m home.”, he growled softly and pressed another kiss to his cheek, taking in his scent.

“You’d feel a lot worse when you’d lie in the hospital, so quit whining, you idiot.”, the warden huffed and set his bag down, sitting onto the couch next to his younger lover, who rolled his eyes at him, reaching for the cup of tea he had prepared for him, handing it to him. Dmitri took it gladly, taking a few sips, turning his head to the TV that hung above the lit fireplace, where a documentation was shown.

“So, how was your day? Did anything eventful happen?”, the sick man asked curiously and leaned against him, relaxing against his muscular arm, smiling as it wrapped itself around him, pressing him to the well-built chest. “No. Today was actually very uneventful. The only thing that happened was that one of the guards had an accident and now lies in the hospital.” “One we know?”, Grigori asked, his voice filled with curiosity Dmitri loved how devoted he was to his work, how serious it was to him. It was one of the many things they shared. “Yes, it’s the woman from floor eleven. You know, the one arrested her own brother after she discovered that he tried to rob the bank of their father.” The other man gave an acknowledging grunt, already knowing who he meant. “She’ll be gone for a few weeks.” “Shit. Who’ll guard the prisoners in her sector now?”, Grigori asked and turned his head to look at his lover, who was already so relaxed.

“You remember that new recruit we have? I told her that it’ll be a way to prove her worth.”, he chuckled, grinning evilly, his remaining teeth shining brightly in the dimly lit room. Grigori threw his head back and roared with laughter at what his lover did, shaking his head. “You’re impossible.”, he chuckled, coughing as his throat began to burn.

Dmitri merely grinned and leaned back, tightening his hold around his lover. “Well, we need to keep to get those immature juveniles on their toes, Grigori.”, he purred and took the last sip from his tea, leaning back, enjoying how this warm liquid ran down his throat. He laughed again, but said nothing in response, returning his attention to the TV hanging above the fireplace. Silence fell upon them, and they simply sat there, watching the documentation, when out of all sudden, the younger man yawned softly, catching the attention of the other. “Tired?”, the warden asked, his expression softening as he watched his lover nod softly. “Heh, seems like you’re not as well as you would like to be.” His right hand man growled softly, but he could not deny the fact that he was right. He was still tired all the time, could barely laugh, or talk without coughing and had to spend most of his day warm and curled up on the bed or the couch.

He hated it. He felt so unproductive, so useless, exactly the opposite of what he wanted to be for his lover.

His thoughts were interrupted by Dmitri shifting slightly, turning off the TV, pulling his head on his chest while he set his left hand onto his stomach, holding a book in the other. “ ** _Sleep. That’s an order_**.”, he mumbled in Russian, pressing a kiss on his forehead before he started to search for the page he had stopped reading at. Grigori chuckled softly and replied in a soft “ ** _Yes, Sir Dimi_**.”, before closing his eyes, snuggling into him while listening to the soft crackling of the lit fireplace, not seeing the soft glare directed at him. The open window let sounds from the outside come to his ears, reminding him the days where he and Dmitri were in the woods, simply spending the night there, away from the prison complex, away from home, just the two of them in nature.

Like this, it didn’t take long for him to fall into a deep, relaxing slumber, dreaming of all the moments they both had spent together at those times.


End file.
